Gokstad Crewship
| faction = Grineer | tileset = Empyrean | type = Crewship | weapon = Homing missile launchers | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | alloyhealth = 3000 | shield = | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = 600 | baseexperience = 50 | baselevel = 1 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Engines | codex_scans = 3 | notes = | other_drops = }} Gokstad Crewships are Grineer troop transport ships in Empyrean missions. Tactics Gokstag Crewships are heavily armored, shrugging off all but the most powerful of the player's attacks. Normal Railjack armaments and Archguns will likely be reduced to scratch damage. Munitions are able to penetrate the Crewship's defenses, though several shots will likely be required to destroy the vessel. Destroying a Crewship quickly and efficiently will require the Tenno to use the forward Artillery on the Railjack (requires Gunner Intrinsics level 5), or to infiltrate the vessel using an Archwing and destroy the Crewship's reactor from the inside. Crewships are armed with homing missile launchers and can launch up to four Ramsleds to send personnel to board the Railjack. Tenno infiltrating the Crewship can silence the missile launchers and Ramsleds by killing the Crewship's pilot, gunners, and crew; afterward, the Tenno may also hijack the Crewship, piloting it much like their own Railjack, while also becoming a valid target against other Grineer fighters. |tileset = Earth Proxima |weapon = Homing missile launchers |codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = Lavan Apoc MK I Lavan Pulsar MK I Lavan Carcinnox MK I Lavan Cryophon MK I Lavan Photor MK I Vidar Apoc MK I Vidar Carcinnox MK I Vidar Cryophon MK I Vidar Photor MK I Vidar Pulsar MK I }} |-|Gyre Gokstad Crewship= |tileset = Saturn Proxima |weapon = Homing missile launchers | codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = Lavan Apoc MK II Lavan Carcinnox MK II Lavan Pulsar MK II Lavan Cryophon MK II Lavan Photor MK II Vidar Apoc MK II Vidar Carcinnox MK II Vidar Pulsar MK II Vidar Cryophon MK II Vidar Photor MK II }} |-|Exo Gokstad Crewship= |tileset = Veil Proxima |weapon = Homing missile launchers | codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = Lavan Apoc MK III Lavan Carcinnox MK III Lavan Cryophon MK III Lavan Photor MK III Lavan Pulsar MK III Vidar Apoc MK III Vidar Carcinnox MK III Vidar Cryophon MK III Vidar Photor MK III Vidar Pulsar MK III }} *Exo Crewships are capable of deploying a healing bubble that quickly regenerates the health of nearby fighters, even if players are commandeering it. **The bubble homes in on a selected ally, and expands once it reaches its target. Much like a Nullifier bubble the healing bubble can be shot, shrinking it down and even destroying it once it receives enough damage. }} Notes *Any Tenno inside a Crewship when it explodes are merely ejected into space in Archwing mode. *If the Crewship's health reaches 0 from Arch-guns or Railjack turrets, it will not be immediately defeated. The ship will be temporarily disabled for several seconds, then begin regenerating its health. **However, if the Crewship's reactor is destroyed and then the ship reaches 0 health, it will immediately explode. *At Fighter level 30-33 onwards, the Crewship's reactor will be protected by a shield, making it impervious to damage until players disable it by Hacking the nearby console. *If the Crewship reaches 0 health while commandeered by a Tenno, the reactor meltdown sequence will occur. *The Crewship has three turrets: one monitored by the Gokstad Pilot, and two manned by Elite Lancer's on the ship's right and below deck. Tips *Because of their high durability and inability to be destroyed by archguns and turrets (especially the pilot's), their highly damaging missile launchers that can down Archwings with ease, and their ability to deploy Ramsleds and (in the case of the Exo variant) healing bubbles, eliminating Gokstad Crewships should be an immediate priority for Tenno crew. *The reactors of lower tier Crewships lack protection and can be destroyed from the hold using weapons with sufficient Punch Through. *While they are incapable of destroying Crewships, Archguns and/or Turrets can inflict Plasma and/or Particle procs which increases the damage they receive from other sources, including the Tunguska Cannon which might otherwise use several shots to destroy Crewships at higher levels. *The Crewship's individual engines can also be targeted by Archguns, slowing it down if not completely immobilizing it until its crew restarts at least one engine. *Killing the Pilot and Elite Lancer gunners will completely disable the ship's armaments, preventing them from further harming the Railjack and allowing Tenno to safely fly away as they disembark the Crewship. *Crewships can be destroyed with a single shot from the Railjack's Tunguska Artillery Cannon if you strike any of its three engines, without the need of the Forward Artillery Avionic, or Particle or Plasma status effect stacking. (Any strikes made to anything but the engines of a Crewship in Veil Proxima will not down the ship in one shot.) Trivia *The Gokstad Crewship is named for the Gokstad ship, a 9th-century Viking ship found in a burial mound at Gokstad, Norway. Patch History *Fixed ability to spawn Crewships almost indefinitely, resulting in exploitive Intrinsic farming. *Hijacked Crewships now start the reactor meltdown sequence when they reach zero health. *Fixed the Railjack Forward Artillery not damaging Crewships past their engines. You should find that the Forward Artillery hits harder and your shot isn’t wasted on just destroying the Crewship engines! *Fixed Crewships not recovering after becoming disabled by your Railjack guns. *Crewship projectiles no longer seek after Archwings. They’ll still attempt to fire at you but they will no longer seek. *Changed spawning balance near end of Skirmish missions so there are fewer Crewships and Fighters as objectives near completion. *Reduced damage multiplier on Crewship engines. *Made Crewships more resilient to Archwing fire. *Introduced. }} Category:Empyrean Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 27